Exonus Everian
Backstory Exonus IV is a Cobaltion born on the planet Azuran. He is of a well recognized military lineage and is the most powerful non deity being in his universe (one of Exo's Ideal Universes). Exonus' lineage was named as a tribute to the True God, Exo. He is the Supreme Commander of his planet's military and holds a high political ranking as well. Exonus was originally just a normal General with Electric powers, but later on, he became known as the Guardian of the Hyperverse. Exonus was born in the Ion Megaplex, home to his family line since it's conception. As a child, Exonus was very brash, arrogant, and rebellious. He would always taunt the guests of his Father's mansion, and was typically viewed as a spoiled brat. With his introduction to Kaiber, his adopted brother, Exonus had a partner in "crime". The duo would eventually mature (somewhat), and join the Cobaltion Military as high ranking Generals. They would oversee the Ion Megaplex and insure that it's borders were well guarded. Exonus' personal favorite job was to clear out wildlife from the streets. He would give them a small shock and they would scramble out of the city. He loved watching the reactions of both the animals and the citizens watching. The more dangerous wildlife was a bigger challenge, but nothing he and Kaiber couldn't handle, even the potential building destroyers were easily dealt with. Exonus and Kaiber helped repel invasions of Azuran from multiple races, even receiving assistance from their Father, who was the absolute greatest warrior they had ever seen. Everything changed when the Fallen Guardian, Golemech, invaded the city with his Magnus Grand Army. These warriors were beyond anything the Cobaltion Military had ever faced, with magnetic powers that countered the natural powers of the Cobaltion race. The war ended disastrously, with Exonus and Kaiber's Father being killed in front of them. The duo joined forces with the Azuranites to repel the enemy, and Exonus has only gotten more powerful since then. Personal Statistics NAME: Exonus IV GENDER: Male AGE: 16 HEIGHT: 7'0" WEIGHT: 235 Lbs SPECIES: Demigod Cobaltion ''' '''ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Good PERSONALITY: Moral, Good Natured, Chaotic, Energetic yet Cool, Humorous, Rebellious. APPEARANCE: His appearance is similar to that of a human, with the only differences being his hair color (midnight blue), iris color (red), and his skin (pale white). He is young, has shaggy, medium-long hair, and has defined muscles and bone structure. During combat, Exonus wears a black and blue trench coat, which covers a fitted body armor (IT GLOWS!). He also wears metal combat boots and spiked fingerless gloves. While "Off Duty" Exonus wears either a hoodie or leather jacket, super skinny jeans, and casual skating sneakers. ''' '''LIKES: Grilled Cheese, Night Skies, Going Fast, Exploring Everything, Spicy Nachos, Cheese Pizza, Bright Lights, Loud Concerts, Playing Guitar, Graphic Novels, Video Games, Fast Vehicles, Rebellious Women with Dark Personalities, Cool Armor and Weapons, Wildlife, Glowing Rocks, His Hyperbike and Car, Computers, (Most) Music, Synthesizers, Producing Music with either lots of bass or intense drum beats. DISLIKES: '''Bitter Vegetables, Rare Meat, Celebrities, Conformists, Candy Corn, Oversleeping, Headaches, Public Bathrooms (There's crap everywhere!), Thinking of gross things while eating, Annoying People. Combat Statistics '''TIER: High 7-A | High 6-A | 5-A, possibly High 4-C | 3-A | 2-A | 1-B (With the Velocity Key, since it's the most potent of all 4 Existence Keys) FEATS: '''Defeated the Magni, Saved the Hyperverse from Acryptikos, Became Guardian of Existence, Became so fast that he was able to simultaneously be ahead of his enemies while they were traveling at Massively FTL+ speeds, Flies faster than the fastest warships in his fleet, Created his own Universe and uses it for combat entertainment. '''ABILITIES: Incredible Speed and Strength, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Flight, Complete control over Plasmic Energy and Electricity, Multiple Forms of increasing power, Extreme Regenerative Abilities, Ability to breath in a Vacuum, Complete control of the Shadows and Space (Umbrakinesis and Cosmokinesis), Power Absorption, Pressure Exertion (Opponents around Exonus feel tremendous pressure while in battle with him), Black Hole Manipulation, The Existence Key unlocks almost all manipulative powers and grants Exonus with the Cosmic Spear, Quasar Pulse Blasts, Eye Beams, Immunity against any diseases and corruption, Can Summon Plasma Wraiths and Wisps, Dream Manipulation Resistance and Immunity, Attack + Durability Negation with his Key of Existence, Intangibility, Mind Manipulation Immunity, Pain Immunity, Time Manipulation, Matter and Anti Matter Manipulation. ATTACK POTENCY: Small Island Level (Can shatter multiple mountains at once) | Large-Continent Level | Multi-Planet level (Can punch through multiple planets at relatively low speed), likely Large Star level (can toss neutron stars with ease) | Universe Level '''(Has complete control of Darkness, as well as Plasma and Electricity) | '''Multiverse Level+ | Unknown SPEED: Average Running Speed: High Supersonic+ Maximum Running Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Average Flight Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Maximum Flight Speed: High FTL+ |''' Average Speed: Massively FTL+ Maximum Speed: Photonically Charged FTL+ |''' '''Average Speed: '''Photonically Charged FTL+ '''Maximum Speed: '''Infinite Speed |''' Infinite Speed | 'Omnipresent ' '''DURABILITY: | '''Large Continent Level | Multi Planet Level | Multi Universe Level | Multiverse Level+''' | Unknown LIFTING STRENGTH: Class K Superhuman | Class T Superhuman | Very High Stellar (can lift and toss a neutron star with relative ease). |''' Immeasurable | Unknown''' STRIKING STRENGTH: Average Power: Class MJ (Can punch through normal war automatons with ease) Maximum Power: Multi Mountain Level (Can shatter mountains) | Average Power: Large Country Level (Can punch through the armor of most beings with ease) Maximum Power: Large Continent Level (Can liquify continents or turn them into ash) | Average Power: Large Planet Level (Can vaporize large planets) Maximum Power: Galaxy Level | Average Power: Galaxy Level+ Maximum Power: Universe Level '''Average Power: '''Unvierse level+ '''Maximum Power: '''Multiverse Level+ | Unknown INTELLIGENCE: Genius to Nigh Omniscient '''(He has an excellent memory and keen senses). '''Weaknesses: Incredibly Strong Magnets | Constant Physical or Blast Trauma from Galaxy Level+ Beings | Only the most powerful of Beings | Only a select few Beings can possibly harm him in this form | Absolutely None '''(Other than the '''True Gods) | Unknown Attacks Techniques: ''' '''Shock Burst: Exonus unleashes an unblockable volley of electric pulses. Sustained Shock: Exonus puts the brunt of his electric power into a concentrated beam, covers a wide area. Antigrav: Exonus uses his manipulative powers to destabilize the gravity surrounding him and his opponents. Lightning Fists: Exonus punches in rapid succession, with electric effects. Raw Plasma: A massive blast of plasmic energy is shot at Exonus' opponents, incinerates more often than not. Pressure Focus: Exonus exerts massive amounts of pressure, shaking everything around him and causing severe pain and blunt trauma to his opponents. Colon Cleansing: Exonus pinpoints an enemy's insides with his energy powers, roasting them from the inside out. Common Loadout: ' '''Laser Broadsword and Invulnium Shield: '''Exonus' trusty weapon of choice and his go to shield. Exonus uses these weapons in combat with most opponents and lower level beings. The broadsword burns hotter than the core of the Azulan system's Sun, and the shield can defend from most opponents and low level beings. '''Plasma Firearms: (Superheated Plasma Launchers, Machine Guns, Assault Rifles, Miniguns, Shotguns, etc) ' '''Lightning Staff: '''This staff is made of condensed lightning, and can conduct electricity to be used in combat. It is used against automatons and vehicles, as well as low level beings. '''Cosmic Spear: '''The Cosmic Spear draws from the primordial forces of the cosmos to aid Exonus in combat. It is used against mid to high level beings. '''Invincium Shockhammer: '''This hammer makes the lightning staff look like a 2 volt battery. It's Exonus' favorite weapon to use against mid to high level beings. '''Velocity Key : '''This is Exonus' last resort against highest level beings and gods. It can manipulate all of reality and unreality, and it boosts all of Exonus' attacks and defenses to infinity. Exonus' Key of Existence is the most potent of all four. The first of these was crafted by the True God Exo. Only 4 have been created, and they are hax incarnate. Exonus' '''Velocity Key '''can increase his already unbeatable Speed to an infinite level, as well as increasing his Energy Attacks '''A Key of Existence can never be bypassed. DEFEATED: Thanos (With Infinity Gauntlet), Superman (Post-Crisis) and Son Goku. Keys: Base | Thunder Form | Unbound Form | Shadow Lightning Form | Transcendent Form | Transcendent Form (Unlocked) Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Spatial Users Beings that have been given the role of Guardian over all of existence. Category:Demigods Category:Leaders Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Chaos Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1